Summer Days of Autumn
by LookAtAlllTheLeavesInTheFire
Summary: The brunette stopped her smirk and looked at Aubrey. She wasn't kidding. Every word had sounded just as sincere as she looked. The whole person to person thing was Beca's little safety net and now Aubrey wants to take that down? Would it really be worth the risk? It's just... New.


**A/N: So, this is my first Mitchsen. I hope it's alright. I co-wrote this with my good friend, Ellen. And She did most of the editing. We are still debating if we should add a second part to this but we haven't written anything for it yet. We hope you like it, and please review if you have the time.**

_Lust._

That's all it ever was. Beca didn't care about the Relationship part of a relationship. Something about Aubrey's outer layer that blocked the world from seeing through intrigued her. Something about the all business-no-play persona of her that Beca found... Insightful. But she never did fully understand it. She and Aubrey were two completely different people. But they both listened to the way the world worked.

* * *

Aubrey never really saw things. She heard them through the tone of their voice and the sound they made as they walked. She never learned to read body language, or tell if someone was lying and she wasn't blessed with the gift of seeing through people's eyes. She was cursed with her parents trait of omnipotence. Everything since her childhood had been about the Company and only about the Company.  
Screw family and friends all the Posen family tree cared about was the Company. Well, an abundance of companies, actually. They had bought out the contenders when deemed fit, regardless of budget.  
Her birthday was January 1st. (To prevent much confusion of course. Her actual birthday was lost somewhere in the Sands of Time.)  
She graduated high school at sixteen and nine months, thanks to a special schooling program her parents invested in. At twenty years and eight months she graduated top of her class at the reputable Barden University. She had a year and a half at Stanford before her parents died and the heir to The Company needed to step up. Refined and groomed for perfection since Day 1, she took her place as the Vice President of what could quite possibly be the greatest corporation of modern day and far into the future.  
She was honest, willing to keep her head out of where it didn't belong and if the money was there someone from [what is now] her company would undoubtedly be keeping an eye on it. She did everything in her power to keep any rogue employees that might be snitching or dropping secrets was kept.. Shall we say: Silent. (With incorruption) Even though the weak spots could be seen from the "E" in the Red Sea, Aubrey kept everything locked up tight. A manifesting situation spilling every secret behind every successful and glorious moment was the last thing she needed. Even if it did boost sales it was almost never worth it. Almost.

* * *

Beca, on the other hand... (The hand that may as well be on the other side of the world.) She was the self absorbed little shit that would constantly be condescending to everyone else's status level. It wasn't enough to have the second largest corporation under her finger. (Usually the middle one, as it was always flipping off every passerby.) It didn't matter if she claimed a few lives on her way, as long as she got the money. There was no amazing backstory for her. Just a failed dream of making it big in the music industry. Thats probably what made her so cold. The soulness aura she gave off was probably the most prudent stench coming off her. Sickening. Yet somehow the world was impressed with her ability to not give two fucks. She'd leave you bound and broken on the floor as she left on to the next unfortunate soul to get in her way of power. Thats all it was for her. The money. So what if she needed to sleep with a few of the competitions CEO's. A better deal on their company is a better deal on their company.

* * *

Business. That's all it was to Beca. They met at some big meeting where the guy had to choose who was going to buy all offered about the same amount of money, but it was employee benefits versus personal benefits plus an under-the-table one night stand with Beca. (Again, flaunting herself.)

After the guy chose some other company that neither of them heard of. (Something about Bowls- Bleach- Beads- Something "Bea") Beca dismissed the other team and vowed to buy them later before going over to Aubrey and meeting her personally. She had her eyes set on anything Posen related for quite some time now.

"Beca Mitchell, owner of Atla-"

"Atlantis. Yes, I know. You tried to start a record label called Altas but your dreams were crushed. Save it." Aubrey interjected, texting away.

Beca ignored the last two bits and continued talking. "So you're The Posen? Nice to mee-"

"My name is Aubrey, you either call me Aubrey or Aubrey Posen. I'm not The Posen." She butted in again.

"Right so, I figured that since we are at about the same level, we might as well you know, have a drink or something."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I don't drink."

"Meal then?"

"Huff. Angie's on the corner of 3rd and Windsor. 9:15 AM." She paused and checked her phone. "Tuesday?"

"Too casual. Les Altérations 8 PM"

"Les altérations is French for 'the accident.' Not only is that too formal it doesn't even have an appealing name." She put her phone away and looked at Beca face-to-face for the first time. "Mmm... Corner of Fraser and Benard. 12. Lunch." Aubrey concluded, already typing it into her phone.

"But thats in Santa Monica!" Beca thought it over. "Yeah. Okay." She watched as Aubrey left, her team of three following her as they always do.

* * *

Their little lunch thing started out innocently enough. Aubrey was there two minutes three minutes before Beca was and Beca arrived a few seconds after her clock struck 12:01.

"Your a minute late and you got thirty two minutes starting..." She paused and looked at her phone. "Now." Beca shook her head a bit to figure out what just happened. "Wow okay. Skip the pleasantries. So how's business?"

Aubrey took a sip of her water and looked at Beca. "Are we going to discuss anything of importance or are we just talking?"

"Why? Does your IQ level vary depending on the subject?" The brunette laughed, sitting back in her chair and feeling a bit more comfortable.

They didn't talk much about relevant things. Mostly Beca talking about how the hell she ended up as the Vice President of the second largest corporation in current existence. Aubrey didn't speak much, but when she did it was mostly griping about her bosses. There was Thomas Burden the President and he was ponderous to say the least. His assistants were constantly sent out to do the errands and get food. He needed more than one because of everything he requires to be done. The actual CEO, her uncle held true to the Posen's reputation of straightforward marketing.

In any case the afternoon started off normal and professional, but Beca still needed to get into Aubrey's pants before she could score her company. It was her ritual. Seek, Sex, Steal, Success. In other words Beca just charmed her way into Aubrey's apartment.

* * *

"You're not gonna fuck me tonight. I hope you're aware of this." Aubrey told her pulling out extra blankets she usually uses during the winter. "You're not going to fuck me, period."

She shrugged. "Fine by me." And it was. She got what she wanted. If Beca wanted Ice Breakers, she got Ice Breakers. If Beca wanted Spain, she'd fucking get Spain. She knew she shouldn't rush this. Beca watched as Aubrey laid out a pillow and sheets for her to sleep in as she sat on the counter.

"Don't sit there." Aubrey told her without even looking up. she went into her room and Beca waited a few minutes before going in there, without knocking.

"Hm." Beca hummed to herself, seeing just exactly how small the room was. The apartment was pretty big.

And thats probably because they took it out of the bedroom. There is space for the bed and then there's the bathroom. (The door was closed and you could hear Aubrey brushing her teeth inside.)

Aubrey opened the door and pulled her hair down but she didn't seem phased at all when she found Beca leaning against her doorframe with a rather predatory smile. "Do you need anything?" Beca just looked at her without saying anything. "Look, if you don't wanna stay here thats fine I mean I'll drive you home if you really want."She didn't have any time to react as Beca pushed her by her shoulders against a wall and pinned her there. (Ineffectively, given the height difference.) "Beca, get the hell off of me," She didn't.

The next morning Aubrey woke up to her phone screaming at her. "Mmm..." she groaned, half asleep. "Aubrey Posen."

"Where the hell are you! We have people lined up to pitch ideas and you're sleeping in! Can you feel the money being lost! Feel it." A screechingly irritating voice that could be none other than 's third assistant, Stewy. (What kind of parents would name their child Stewy?)

"What!" She sat up and looked for her clock, but found it broken on the floor. Jesus fucking Christ what happened last night! "Look. I'm sorry. I'll c-"

"Just get to the offic P. Got it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"God, I can't believe she's a Posen." She heard him grumble right before he hung up.

Beca was long gone at that point. She'd left early in the morning, almost right after Aubrey fell asleep.

Phase two was done... For the most part.

* * *

Almost a week later, Aubrey came home to a crumpled up mass of person blocking her doorway. Thankfully it was still breathing. "The ground is unsanitary." Aubrey reminded, poking at the body with her foot. "You should really get up,"

"Fuck," It groaned and stood up to face Aubrey with bare feet and the smell of alcohol in her breath.

"Beca? What are you..." She looked at her and could see how drained she'd been.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I'll just go.." Beca looked at Aubrey one more time and started to walk past her.

"Wait. Come inside." Aubrey heard the broken tone of her voice and felt so much pity for Beca and she couldn't explain why. "Sit." She pointed at the couch Beca was supposed to sleep on last time and went into the kitchen area.

Beca shook her head and rested her elbows on her knees. "I'm such a fuck up." She dropped her head in her hand.

"Are you drunk right now?" Aubrey held out a glass two thirds filled with water to Beca and waited for a reply as she drank it.

"They fired me." The brunette announced as she held the glass with both her hands. "They just...Fired me. My own team voted me out." Aubrey took the glass and put it on the table and looked at Beca.

"Why?"

"It's irrelevant. Just.." Beca groaned. "I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." She started to stand up but Aubrey reached out and put her hand on Beca's forearm. "I said I'm sorry, can I-"

Aubrey cut her off. "Stay here for tonight." She stood up and walked to the closet to get sheets and an extra pillow.

"You really don't have to do this,"

"No, no its fine. I-" She turned around and looked at Beca. "It's cold."

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?"

Though this was exactly what she was aiming for, she kept her cool. "I-" Beca raised her head and looked at Aubrey. "You-"

"Okay then," The blonde turned back around and started pulling down the sheets and everything.

"No! I'll...Sleep in your bed tonight."

"Stay on your half this time." She warned with a smile.

"Of course,"

* * *

Aubrey woke up at 7 to find Beca curled up against her back... Wearing much less than when they went to bed.

"Dammit Posen, you did it again." She whispered to herself, half falling out of the bed. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan.

"Breakfast? You made breakfast?"

Aubrey looked at the plate she was holding then at Beca. "Well. Yeah. I- don't you... Its just food."

"You're stammering. Why?"

She shook her head and pushed her hair back. "Please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Just...this," Aubrey motioned between them. "Coming to my doorstep at night, sleeping with me and then taking off. It's just... I can't...You," She took a breath. "I hardly know you."

"So?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know you. I want to be more than just...acquaintances with benefits."  
The brunette stopped her smirk and looked at Aubrey. She wasn't kidding. Every word had sounded just as sincere as she looked. The whole person to person thing was Beca's little safety net and now Aubrey wants to take that down? Would it really be worth the risk? It's just... New. "Aubrey, I..."

"Look, if you don't want to go that far then fine. But I'm not going to do this anymore. Twice is enough."

* * *

Twice should have been enough. Aubrey had called in sick that day.

"No...No. I'm- I'm going now. I- I'm heading out the door now. No, I- You. Fine. Okay. Twenty minutes. Give me twenty minutes." Aubrey pleaded as she hopped around trying to get her shoe on. "Yes S-sir. Yes sir. Okay." She hung up and started scribbling on a piece of paper.

Had to go in today,  
food on the counter.  
Please wash your dishes when you're done.

-Aubrey

Eventually giving up, the blonde ripped off the one heel she managed to get on and ran out the door, forgetting to lock it. She waved for a taxi. Same guy passes by her apartment every day.

At first the Beca staying at Aubrey's was just going to be every once and awhile. Then it was at least 10 days a month. Then it was every other day, until finally three months after the first planned one night stand Beca was at Aubrey's all week every week. She hadn't gotten a job and only made a small effort to pay the rent and bills. It was a mutual friendship. Aubrey works during the day while Beca sleeps. Beca parties at night and wakes up Aubrey for them to have sex before falling asleep herself.

Okay, mutual friends with benefits. For the most part.


End file.
